drawntogetherfandomcom-20200222-history
Foxxy Love
"I'm like Sherlock Holmes, if he played a tambourine and shaved his cooch." ~ Foxxy Love Foxxy Love is a main character in the animated series Drawn Together. She is one of the eight housemates who are the focus of the show. Foxxy Love is labeled as a mystery solving musician with a sweet ass. She is voiced by Cree Summer. Background Foxxy Love is a sassy and promiscuous mystery-solving musician (a spoof of Valerie Brown from Josie and the Pussycats) who sings and plays the tambourine (which she calls "the jingle frisbee"). Her name — derived from the names of two famous blaxploitation characters, Foxy Brown and Christie Love — is not just a reference to her status as a sex symbol. Foxxy is a fox girl, sporting fox ears and a fox tail. Ostensibly, this was inspired by the Pussycats' cat costumes, but the series has produced a number of contradictions about whether the tail is real or fake; in a handful of episodes, the tail appears to be real, but she is seen without the tail on numerous other occasions. Foxxy's middle name has been written as "Shaquafa" in "Captain Hero's Marriage Pact", though it was pronounced more like "Shaquafafa" in "Foxxy vs. the Board of Education" and "Shaquaguafafafa" in "Nipple Ring-Ring Goes to Foster Care". In 1984, she and her band, The Foxxy 5, had a hit with their single "La-la-la-la Labia" before they disbanded three weeks later because of the group's bitter infighting. Foxxy still owns the group's van (which is based on the Mystery Machine from Scooby-Doo), and it now serves as the housemates' means of transportation. She played her tambourine and was the lead vocals. In Drawn Together Babies, Foxxy Love was seen as a baby. Her personality was shown to be quite the opposite of what it is today. Foxxy Love was a girl who hated exposing her body and was very concerned and overprotective about her virginity. She wore a one piece pajama suit and sometimes locked her pants on with a chain of a bunch of locks. She was very shy when it came to taking off her diaper and she asked everyone to look away when she did. Later in the episode, her clothing was ripped and she covered it, blushing, and claiming that she was very embarrassed about it. Captain Hero was aroused by this and complimented her on it. This made Foxxy Love change her opinion and so she tore more of her clothes apart until it looked like the clothing her wears today and seduced him, officially becoming a ho. Although she was already a ho at this time, Toot joked with her, telling her that she should hide Charlotte's body in her G-spot where nobody would find it. However, Toot said that she didn't know what that meant because she was just a baby. So this may have been a time where one of those words was actually misplaced out of context. This episode also revealed how she learned that "Them ain't yo' Funyuns, them's Foxxy's Funyuns." This is what she said when she lashed out at Toot after she saw her eating her Funyuns. Family Foxxy is hinted to have had a very dysfunctional upbringing. It is indicated in several episodes that her father abandoned her at a very young age (she states in "The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist", "Mama didn’t raise no fool, and Papa didn’t raise me at all!"), and might also suffer issues of child molestation. In "Hot Tub", Foxxy mentions that her father has never kissed her, and in "Clara's Dirty Little Secret", she implies that her father told her that her vagina is a "horrible place". In "Freaks & Greeks", Foxxy's father is said to have left for cigarettes 21 years ago (Foxxy is 23), and it is sometimes indicated she expects him to return any day. In "Ghostesses in the Slot Machine", she claims that her mother kicked her out of the house when she was 14 years old for dressing like a stripper. In the episode "Nipple Ring-Ring Goes to Foster Care", Foxxy is finally re-acquainted with her father, who turns out to be Uncle Ben of Uncle Ben's rice; however, at the end of the episode, he abandons her again. The same episode indicates that Foxxy's mother is an actual fox, directly contradicting previous episodes which indicated her mother was human. Her mother is also dead, Foxxy says the only things she has left of her mother are her fur wristbands and her mother's head. It also says Foxxy has a sister who is mostly a fox whose few human parts are the same parts were Foxxy is shown to be part-fox. For example, while Foxxy has a hat with fox ears, her sister has a hat with human ears. A much-exploited gag on the show is Foxxy's bewildering amount of life experience. Despite her seemingly young age, she has had several abortions (see Sexuality below) and has carried at least three children to term, one of whom may have in turn become a parent themselves. Two of her children, named Kwametta and Ray-Ray, were taken away from her by Child Services and renamed "Heather" and "Raymond-Raymond", causing some animosity between her and Child Services. In the episode "N.R.A.y RAY", Ray-Ray finally appears, but he is identified as Foxxy's grandson. (This inconsistency would seemingly be explained in the movie, where we see that Foxxy has had multiple children named Ray-Ray, though it does not explain how someone her age could have a teenage grandson.) After catching Ray-Ray burglarizing the Drawn Together house, Foxxy scolds him, "I did not not raise yo' papa to not raise you to be no criminal!", a reference to her family's general proclivity toward parental absence. In "Nipple Ring-Ring Goes to Foster Care", she is also shown to be heavily pregnant. She says she won't let another person she loves go through the foster care system, much to the unborn baby's happiness. She also recieves letters from her children, one even saying "Save Me Mommy", written in blood. Foxxy also has a son named Timmy who has become the subject of a running gag on the show,: whenever Foxxy discusses something unfortunate happening, the show often cuts to a quick clip of her in the confessional saying, "Poor little Timmy. Mommy misses you". In "Dirty Pranking No. 2", Foxxy scoffs at Clara and Spanky's attraction to one another, saying, "Daddy's little girl falling for some bad boy, and then she'll go and get herself pregnant and be forced to sell the child on the black market to pay the bills"; at this point, Foxxy says the line for the first time. In "A Tale of Two Cows", Foxxy tells Wooldoor (after Live Action Cow is discovered to have rabies) that he needs to shoot Live Action Cow right between the eyes while it yells, "Mama! Mama! I ain't got no rabies, I is just brushin' my teeth as you says!"; she then says the line again, implying she did that very thing with Timmy. In "A Very Special Drawn Together Afterschool Special", she says that Timmy is in an orphanage in Kansas City, Missouri; however, when this is stated, she is roleplaying as a prostitute, so that information might not be canon. The child's actual fate has not been clearly established. In Drawn Together Babies, Foxxy Love was portrayed as the sister of the rest of the housemates, making them all boilogical brothers and sisters. This would also make Mr. and Mrs. Drawn Together her biological parents. However, this whole episode was likely just a gag. Sexuality Foxxy's sexuality is her most exploited character trait; her character is revealed to be not only extremely promiscuous, but also rather kinky. Foxxy is pansexual though her preference is men, she clearly enjoys relations with other women as well, as evidenced by her behavior toward Clara in "Hot Tub" and her own bandmates in "Captain Hero's Marriage Pact". She has crushes on Star Wars character Lando Calrissian and actor Denzel Washington. In "Requiem for a Reality Show", she has a short-lived BDSM relationship with Captain Hero, a relationship in which she assumes the dominant role. In "Unrestrainable Trainable" she has a threesome with Spanky and Toot, again assuming the dominant role. Many jokes have been made regarding Foxxy's sexual habits. She is implied to have sex so frequently that she is so used to being pregnant that she treats it completely dismissively (she once suggests, seemingly with no external evidence, that there is a good chance she is pregnant at the moment). She has abortions with such regularity that in "The Lemon-AIDS Walk", she is shown to save money in a jar for that specific purpose. In "Alzheimer's That Ends Well", she hands Clara a tampon; when Clara asks how to know when to take it out, Foxxy has no idea what she is referring to. In "Wooldoor Sockbat's Giggle-Wiggle Funny Tickle Non-Traditional Progressive Multicultural Roundtable!", she gets her period seemingly for the first time ever. Foxxy has an extremely elaborate masturbation ritual which involves heavy use of props, such as a lightsaber. When she masturbates, her orgasms become fiery explosions. Beginning in Season Two, her character design was tweaked so that her nipples always stick out (in the first season they stuck out only when she was excited) when she is in her usual outfit - most likely a fan service. She has also revealed that her taint is made of bacon; while she claims at first the producers deliberately edited her to say this (with, as she put it, their "god damn white flashes", meaning the dramatic flash seen when switching scenes), she quickly confirms it. Her pansexuality is proven when she has sex with a dog and a space alien in "Toot Goes Bollywood". Role on the show Foxxy largely serves as a vehicle to make fun of black stereotypes, such as being sexually promiscuous, spending money foolishly on frivolous luxury items and lottery tickets, and being unable to speak proper English. She also functioned as the main protagonist of the show for most of the episodes, incuding the movie. She frequently refers to herself in the third person. Foxxy's skills with written language are also poor; for instance, the label on the abortion jar she uses in "The Lemon-AIDS Walk" features an "R" which is written backwards, and the paper on which she attempts to write song lyrics in "Captain Hero's Marriage Pact" features spelling of a similar nature. In "Spelling Applebee's", Toot teases Foxxy that she is illiterate; however, Foxxy replies that she can "read and write real good". Foxxy then reveals that she was once a champion speller, but vowed never to spell correctly again after a violent racial incident that took place at her last spelling bee. In the episode, Foxxy overcomes her fear and begins spelling perfectly again. In "Unrestrainable Trainable," in order to give Wooldoor CPR, Foxxy is required to remove her grill. Once she sees that Wooldoor is okay, she says in a refined upper class accent, "Thank goodness I am trained in cardiopulmonary resuscitation!". She then replaces the grill and shouts in her usual voice, "Mouth-ta-mouth, y'all!" During the third season, a running gag has developed in which Foxxy has difficulty remembering her housemates' names. In "Wooldoor Sockbat's Giggle-Wiggle Funny Tickle Non-Traditional Progressive Multicultural Roundtable!", she calls Toot the wrong name repeatedly throughout the episode (using names such as "Took" and "Toupee") despite Toot correcting her. In "Lost in Parking Space, Part One", she refers to Toot as "Ploop", Wooldoor as "Wooldorf", and even misremembers her own name, calling herself Foxy Brown. Next, in "Charlotte's Web of Lies", she calls Xandir "Xylophone". Finally, in "Breakfast Food Killer", she calls Toot "Tooky" and Wooldoor "Mapplethorpe". Toot calls her on it, asking suddenly "Why don't you know any of our names?"; however, this does not stop Foxxy from misremembering Wooldoor's name again later in the episode, calling him Wooldorf again. Another running gag involves Foxxy's love of the snack food Funyuns. In "Little Orphan Hero", she complains about her housemates stealing her Funyuns; a callback to this gag would be featured in "Drawn Together Babies", and later in "Breakfast Food Killer", Foxxy is shown to have set up a trap to catch someone trying to steal them. Finally, in "Charlotte's Web of Lies", when Ling-Ling murders Xandir, Foxxy expresses a fear that Ling-Ling might kill Funyuns. Despite her role as the "Sassy, Trouble-Causing Black Woman" on reality TV shows, Foxxy ironically acts as the voice of reason on many episodes, a role seemingly inherited from her prototype Valerie Brown. This may only be a relative factor, as the other characters tend to be less stable than their reality TV counterparts. Though she isn't smart as far as book learning goes, she has arguably the most common sense of the housemates, and acts as the unofficial leader of the group. Foxxy's role is often that of the house's backbone, holding the other characters together or uniting them in times of disagreement or strife. Wooldoor even describes her as "the only one in the house who isn't completely retarded". Her catchphrases are "Be that as it may," which she usually states whenever someone points out a logical flaw in her argument, and "Oh, Lordy!", a general exclamation of surprise and dismay. In Season One and the first few shows of Season Two, she was the character who received the most airtime, though as Season Two progressed, she was surpassed in this regard by Captain Hero. In the confessional scenes her age is revealed to be 23; however, this would make her about one year old at the time "La-la-la-la Labia" supposedly came out. This is probably explainable by the fact that cartoon characters don't really age, and thus she is "twenty-three" no matter how long she has actually lived, similar to the way Toot is only 22 years old despite being from the 1920s. (It is worth noting that Drawn Together produces many inconsistencies when discussing characters' ages.) Her relationship with Princess Clara is complex. She is repulsed by Clara's racism but doesn't hate her, realizing Clara is for the most part simply parroting what she has been taught rather than acting out of genuine hatred toward other races and religions. However, that hasn't stopped them from fighting viciously on occasion. In spite of this, she seems to consider Clara a good friend, as evidenced by the episode "Clara's Dirty Little Secret", when she went to great lengths to protect her from the violent intentions of the other housemates. Earlier in the episode, Foxxy tried to encourage Clara to more openly embrace her sexuality (only to learn that Clara's vagina had literally been transformed into a monster), and it may be that Foxxy somewhat pitied Clara for her sexual repression (as a result of both her sheltered upbringing and her cursed genitalia). While the show's first season focused on the pair's friendship, interaction in the second season between the two focused more on how Foxxy detested Clara's insensitivity (which resulted in Foxxy attacking her a couple of times). However, the lack of balance in this regard may also be due to the fact that neither character assumed as prominent a role in the second season as they had in the first, and thus were limited to mainly comedic moments. It is suggested in the first episode that there might even be a sexual attraction between the two, as they end up making out three times in that episode. However, except for "Ghostesses in the Slot Machine" (when they make out while stripping in an attempt to make Clara's father notice them) and "Charlotte's Web of Lies" (as part of a running gag where the women act wild whenever the men are not around), this suggestion is not repeated in subsequent episodes. Episodes focusing on Foxxy *Hot Tub *Clara's Dirty Little Secret *Requiem for a Reality Show (side plot) *Terms of Endearment *The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist *The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist, Part II *Foxxy vs. the Board of Education *Little Orphan Hero (side plot) *Captain Hero's Marriage Pact (side plot) *Ghostesses in the Slot Machine *A Very Special Drawn Together Afterschool Special *Spelling Applebee's *N.R.A.y RAY (side plot) *Mexican't Buy Me Love (side plot) *Lost in Parking Space, Part One (side plot) *Lost in Parking Space, Part Two (side plot) *Breakfast Food Killer *Drawn Together Babies *Toot Goes Bollywood (side plot) *Nipple Ring-Ring Goes to Foster Care See Also: Foxxy Episodes Songs Foxxy Love is a musician, so she has sung a lot of songs in the show. *"Black Chick's Tongue" (duet with Princess Clara). *"La-la-la-la Labia" (originally by The Foxxy 5, later performed by Foxxy Love with the Drawn Together cast). *"Crashy Smashy Die Die Die" (solo). *"No Easy Way Out" (solo). Appearance Foxxy mostly dresses with an orange one-shouldered bra, a black thong, a pair of short orange shorts, an orange hat with two fox ears, dark orange furry bracelets, and a pair of tall, knee-length orange boots. She has dark hair in a ponytail and a dark complexion. She also has a fox's tail, indicating she's half-fox and half-human. Character design In original artwork before the show's release, Foxxy Love's outfit retained the same style as her current outfit. The only difference was that while her hat, top and boots were bright red (rather than orange), her shorts and cuffs were yellow. Prototype comparison Valerie Brown from Josie and the Pussycats (l); Foxxy Love from Drawn Together ® left|link=File:Download.jpg Gallery Gallery_7.PNG Clara and Foxxy in Hot Tub.png Drawntogethers01e01_04.png Drawn_together_1x01.jpg Gallery_9.PNG Gallery_18.PNG|Close-up of Foxxy and Clara making out Gallery_17.PNG Foxxy Confessional.png|Foxxy's first confessional La la la la labia.png|Foxxy and the gang playing instruments 102_drawntogether_m4.jpg Givemeyourhand.jpg|"Give me your hand!" Openyourmindandmouth.png Clara and Foxxy share the confessional.png It wasn't all bad.png Drawn_together(1).jpg Foxxy eating a cookie.png Foxxy_Love_gagged_4_by_ilove2cgw-1-.jpg|Foxxy being gagged and covered in honey Lldeath2.jpg Drawntogethers02e02 02m.png Dt m4 202 SAT.jpg Lol.JPG|Foxxy holding on to her confessional chair. Lol_poor_Foxxy.png|Foxxy getting a swirly DrawnTogether Season1--4.jpg|Foxxy showering with Clara and Ling-Ling ShFoxxy.png|Foxxy working at a circus Drawntogethers02e04.png Drawntogethers02e02.png DTMPfmv.png Dt206stripper.png|Foxxy in a stripper outfit She's telling the story of the last episode.png Crashy Smashy Die Die Die.png DT22fakeair.png Georginagoat.jpg|Foxxy holding Georgina DTHTguy.png DTbolsm.png Tootboll2.png|Foxxy fighting Phat Allen DTBabies2.png DTLips26.png DTbfk2.png Lalanude2.png|Foxxy and Clara playing guitars DTbfk6.png Fxlschool.png|Foxxy posing as an orphan teen Dtparkingspace1-4.jpg Drawntogether305-5.jpg Minstrelfoxxylove.jpg|Foxxy as a mutant racial stereotype Tootfoxxy1.jpg|Foxxy as an anime character Dt_m5_206_kiss.jpg Foxxy5.jpg Dt_m4_206_haunted.jpg Hottubkiss.jpg Drawntogethershowerscene.jpg Sad_because_claras_died._2.png Foxxy screaming.png|Scared Foxxy Foxxy turns into a whore.png Terms of Endearment.png|Foxxy mutating Foxxy.png|Foxxy's fox form that never made it onto the show Shortnin' Bread.png Foxxy tells Xandir not to live a lie.png Xandir and a tea cozy.png Category:Characters Category:Housemates Category:Major Characters Category:Females Category:Cree Summer Category:The Foxxy Five Category:LGBT Category:Enemies of Clara Category:Enemies of Toot Category:African Americans Category:Parody Category:Christians